


Gods and Sacrifices

by bold_seer



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Haircuts, M/M, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: Hurts his heart, all that gold.





	Gods and Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [song_of_staying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/gifts).



“Gods. Sacrifices. You _know_.”

They don’t. Miguel’s eyes are open, surprised; Chel’s smile a little dubious, a _what can you do_?

She cuts, as she does everything – without hesitation. For one strange moment, Tulio is reminded of helplessly watching the rain of goblets and platters fall down into the water, on the way to Xibalba. Hurts his heart, all that gold.

Even missing a lock or two, Miguel still seems sunny and radiant. It’s his face.

But Tulio? Chel is approaching his curls with a glint in her eye.

Not the hair. Not the _hair_.

“Stop worrying. It’ll grow back.”


End file.
